1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to network management, and particularly to network management using topology views, and more particularly to network management of multiple, connected networks having different protocols using a single network manager with multiple topology views.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer networks are becoming more complicated with each passing moment. This is due in large part to the increased complexity and capability of the networks. This increased complexity and capability is in turn due to larger number of elements, such as switches and routers, and to the capabilities of each element.
One area where this is occurring is in the data center. Typically data centers have had two separate networks, one for general networking and one for storage. The general networking was done over Ethernet networks, typically having three layers, edge, aggregation and core, to interconnect individual computers to servers. The storage was done using Fibre Channel (FC) networks, where servers or hosts were connected to storage units.
Because of the separate nature of the two networks and the different protocols, each has managed independently. Local area network (LAN) administrations would manage the Ethernet network, while storage administrators would manage the FC networks.
Conventionally the management was done either using a command line interface (CLI) on each device or using a network manager program. The CLI approach had the greatest flexibility and capability but at the expense of a long learning curve. Various graphical user interface (GUI) techniques were also used, primarily either in a tree format or a topology format. The tree format allowed easier access to the individual devices but at the expense of more difficulty in understanding the network as a whole. The topology format excelled at understanding the network as a whole but at the expense of the individual device.
Recent changes in data center networking have greatly complicated data center network management. The first complication has been the development of the Fibre Channel over Ethernet (FCoE) protocol. This protocol uses FC logic and control methods but over an Ethernet physical layer. A gateway device connects the previously separate Ethernet LAN and the FC SAN (storage area network). FCoE has allowed a much greater number of hosts to have direct access to the SAN storage units. However, management of the Ethernet and FC networks has still been separated, though they are interconnected.
The second change has been the development of Ethernet fabrics, where multiple paths are developed with an Ethernet physical or L2 layer, as opposed to the prior single path spanning tree protocol (STP). Now the data center networks can become flatter L2 networks, doing away with the three-tier structure for peer-to-peer operations on the same layer.
Combining these two new advances, FCoE and Ethernet fabrics, into a single network has further compounded management problems. FCoE has required combined management of the formally distinct networks for general communications and storage, while Ethernet fabrics have greatly added to the number of devices at one layer on the network. These management problems have stretched the preferred topology view management tools to complexity levels which obscure the networks, obviating the primary advantage of the topology view for management.
It would be desirable to have a GUI, topology view management technique which addressed the combined networks and large number of devices in one layer in a more intuitive, easy to manage manner.